An uzumaki love story
by blazingboy
Summary: after three long years Naruto returns to Konoha. But things have changed, not only is he one of the strongest ninjas, he is also the apple in every girls eye though he can only choose on, who shall it be? Rated M for mature content (lemons included).
1. Chapter 1

The Uzumaki Love Story

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or its characters though I wish I did.

A/N:Hi guys,my first story here, hope y'all like it. Rated M for language and LEMONADE!

 **Chapter 1**

It was a quiet day in Konoha until….

BOOM!

Yeah right, Konoha was under attack by a demon trying to destroy Konoha

"You hairless apes, it is I, Mother Earth's apostle, I have come to cleanse the earth of u human trash!" said the demon who was looking forward to spilling blood.

"I don't think so, you'll have to get through us first!" said a ninja who was already pissing in his pants.

"Oh, really, I'm gonna look forward to this" said the demon with a devious smirk.

 **Time Skip- 1 hr**

"Wow with all that talk I actually thought I might have some trouble killing you all but this was too easy" said the demon wipping off some blood from his hands.

Behind a building sat Sakura and Ino, Ino had had a cut on her arm so Sakura was healing it. Sakura looked at all the damage and destruction the demon had caused.

"Tsunade-sama really picked a bad day to go one vacation" said Sakura

" I know right, I just hope that Demon doesn't come here" said Ino rubbing her bruise

As if on cue, the demon appeared before the both of them.

"Oh, did I hear my name"

" _Wow, is this the end"_ thought Sakura

"I never thought I'ld see the day Konoha would be destroyed, you guys really let yourselves go. Good thing I left one of my dad's teleporting kunai here" said a voice.

Everyone looked uward to see their savior but were surprised at who it was.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura

The blonde took a good look at his opponent, it was the size of the Hokage's building.

"I'll try and make this easy for you, I won't use any charkra " said Naruto bringing out a kunai

" why u little.." said thre demon who suddenly fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped at the speed it took Naruto to take down the beast.

" if you'll all excuse me, I gotta go back to my apartment

 **Naruto's Apartment**

"Wow, this place brings back memories" said Naruto arranging his room.

There was a knocking at the door, sighing, Naruto opening the door

"OH NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi guys I'm going to school in 12 days so I figured why not update, to all those who followed me thanks and keep the reviews coming**

 **Chapter 2**

 **NARUTO'S POV**

" _Damn it, I forgot to pass on the lie about where I live"_

There stood my 'friends' wanting to enter my domain which was ….messy. With adamantium like willpower, I let them into my house

"So…, what are u guys doing here" I couldn't believe I had the guts to ask that.

Kiba jumped on top of Shikamaru shouting "We're here to PARRRRRRTE!".

 **Timeskip 1hr**

 _I can't believe these people had the guts to party in MY house_

Everyone was either talking, drinking or dancing, those who weren't were helping me unpack my clothes and of course, Shikamaru was sleeping in the bathtub.

Words couldn't describe how happy I was when people started to leave, the only people left were Ino and _hugh_ Hinata .

 **(A/N: I know right, arkward!)**

Ino who had taken too much booze was asleep in MY bedroom

 _Just who do these people think they are, Oh, they are my friends_

I was left with my least favourite person, Hinata

"Naruto-kun what's ur problem with me?" said Hinata breaking the silence

"Nothing Hinata-san" I replied but that wasn't true, she knew exactly what she did

 **FLASBACK START**

 **NARUTO'S POV**

 _Today is the day, it had been two weeks since Hinata and I exchanged our feelings. I wanted to seal the deal by asking her to be my girlfriend._

 _We were to meet in front of the Academy, the place where we first met. I was jumping from tree to tree to the location, I had even passed my favorite Ramen shop but resisted the urge to enter, when I got there, I saw Hinata there but she was with someone else, she was with Sasuke my rival, Sasuke looked at me and gave me a devilish smirk then kissed Hinata, I wanted to fight him but got a bigger shock when hinata him back. She looked at me seeing the hatred in my eyes, she wanted to apologize but I had enough, I disappeared_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Seeing that I wouldn't start a conversation, Hinata left my house. Now all that was left was Ino

I walked over to my bed und to see the intru started pushing her

"Hey Ino, the party is over and its getting late, you gotta go home"

"Please just let me crash here for tonight" she said without even opening her eyes

 _Just when I taught I could rest, those guys throw a party in MY house, leave it messy and I can't even sleep in my bed!_

"Wow, you still know how to throw a party eh dope" said a familiar voice

I turned around to see the intruder but was met with two blood red eyes staring directly at me

"Sasuke"

 **A/N:Wow, second chapter done, sorry for the cliffhanger guys, I have already started writing chapter 3 so expect a chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Hi guys welcome to chap 3 of an Uzumaki love story. For all those who foolowed me, thanks ur one of the things that wake me up in the morning. So I finally finished chapter three. I'm not sure if this chapter is long so Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters**.

"Wow, you really know to throw a party" said Sasuke with his trademark smirk.

"What are you doing here!" I replied. This guy really pisses me off.

"Relax dope, I just came here to say hi to my best friend"

"Don't u dare call me that! You lost the right to call me that years ago."

"Still angry about that eh, come on that was years ago"

"You betrayed me!"

"Oh come on Naruto, you kn.."

"Just leave me alone Sasuke!"

Sasuke disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving Naruto to his thoughts. He entered his room to see Ino sleeping on HIS bed.

"Oh yeah, she's here. I better sleep on the couch."

I turned my back to hear Ino mumble my name in her sleep. I blushed at the possible one hundred and one things she could be dreaming about. Pushing those thoughts aside I entered into my bathroom. I took a nice, clean, hot, thirty minute soak before retreating to my PJs, I bounced on my bed completing forgetting that Ino was originally there. After one minute of counting sheep, I slept off and travelled to the land of dreams.

 **Normal POV**

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing. Normally, with these two elements one would think ' today is gonna be a good day'. Tell that to a certain blonde whiskered boy. Ino, a certain blonde boy. Naruto woke up when he felt movement on his bed, using his chest as a pillow. His sudden movements woke up the sleeping blonde.

Her eyes met his as they exchanged glances for a few moments before Ino realized the position they were in.

"NARUTO"

"INO"

Both blondes stared into each others eyes, blushing at their predicament

"Naruto what are u doing in my room?"

"Ino this is my room"

Ino looked at her surrounding. She was in Naruto's house which could only mean one thing.

"Naruto, did we?"

"Uh?"

The blond boy quickly checked his clothes.

 _Phew!, we didn't pass tier 13. Now that realize this, Ino has really Beautiful eyes and she's kinda cute, no wonder I had a crush on her_

Naruto the looked at Ino's cheeks and saw a bright shade of pink

 _Shit I forgot she's a mind reader_

"Ino did u hear all that."

"I really have to go."

 _Oh no!, what did I just say …eh… think_

 **A/N: Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger guys, I kinda wanted it end with them kissing but I couldn't picture the situation so I think I'll save it till the next episode.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the time interval, I went to boarding school. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did**

"What do u mean you can't make me a jonin!, I fucking took down a demon for kami's sake" shouted Naruto

"Sorry Naruto but its the Hokage's orders. She didn't actually see the fight so she doesn't your chunin material" said Shikamaru.

"Fuck this, who does that old lady think see is"

The following morning, Kakashi called out team 7 to meet him in the training grounds. Apparently Tsunade told Naruto he would be immediately promoted to a chunin if he could take out her top ANBU agent.

"Just where the fuck is this guy." asked Naruto. He wanted to become a Chunin so he'ld be one step closer to becoming Jounin.

An ANBU agent appeared in front of Naruto. The ninja removed his mask revealing no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"I personally asked to be the one to fight you Naruto" said Sasuke earning no response from the blond.

"Still angry are we, I can change that, SUSANO!"

"Sasuke! What do you think your doing, do you want to kill him?" shouted Tsunade.

Naruto stopped her. He then looked at Sasuke and smiled. He then brought out a storage scrool and pulled out a sword

"Black Chidori arrow!" Sasuke's Susano pulled out an arrow and infused it with Chidori then fired it at Naruto

"Naruto get out of the way!" shouted Ino

BOOM!

The smoke started to clear slowly, people were astonished at the sight they saw. There stood Naruto in his Tailed Beast Chakra form. His Chakra form held a sword which was literally backstabbing Sasuke's Susano (get it heh heh) . The Susano vanished leaving a very shocked Sasuke.

"What did you do" said Sakuke

"My Bijuu blade cuts through everything including Chakra.

Kakashi sat on the bench watching the battle unfold.

 _When did Naruto get so strong_

"That's it! PERFECT SUSANO!

"Hmph" said Naruto as he released large amounts of chakra opening the 4 tails state of the Nine tails. His tail grew and became bigger versions of himself which stated tthrowing miniature bijuu bombs at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged all put on which his susano took straight to the balls.

Sasuke's susano took flight to the skies and looked at Naruto.

"Dodge this bastard, Giant Imperial Royal Amaterasu Flame." Amaterasu flames flew out of the susano's mouth and flew straight to Naruto who was preparing a 1km wide bijuu bomb.

"ROAR!" growled Naruto as he threw his at Sasuke. Both attacks collided creating a blast radius of 2km.

The smoke cleared and there stood Naruto with Sasuke underneath him panting.

"Don't ever challenge me again or next time you may not be so lucky" said Naruto before he vanished in a puff of smoke

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys , please review oh and I wanna tell u in the next chapter there is gonna be some NaruIno, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, sorry this isn'nt a chapter but I'm not with my laptop right now but don't worry the chapter is there all that remains is that I send it


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, so I have a new chapter with some NaruIno that you're sure to enjoy.**

 **Love, Money and more Love**

 **Ino's POV**

I just collected a D-rank mission from Tsunade. For some reason she kept smiling at me as she repeatedly suggested I took that mission. It was to take out some bandits in the neighboring village.

Naruto said it was awfully strange for a D-rank mission to have a reward worth 2 million yen but to me, it was a one step ticket to paying my rent for the next 5 months.

 **Normal POV**

Naruto couldn't sleep, he felt like Ino was in danger. He never felt this way about Sakura or Hinata. He decided to follow Ino on her mission silenty so as not to give away his position to her.

A day later Ino arrived in the village. After talking with the village chief she went the forest to seek out her prey. On getting to a clearing she saw a group of bandits robbing an old man.

 _Wow, is it just me or did I find these bandits a little too easy. Well, can't argue with luck so I better finish this._

"Hey beautiful!" shouted one of the bandits "How bout when we're done here me and my pals have some fun with you"

"Sure, why don't you come over her so I can give you a smooch" said Ino with a seductive smile

The bandit ran forward to grab Ino. With no stress whatsoever she took down him and his lackeys. She was so busy admiring her handy work that she didn't notice the dark shadow creeping to meet her.

 _What!, why can't I move my body_

She looked down to see her shadow connecting with his.

"Hello Miss Yamanaka, I have been expecting you for a while. You see, I need your special bloodline abilities so I guess I'll be taki…"

Before the bandit could complete his sentence Naruto jumped out of the bushes punching him in the face thereafter carrying Ino bridal style.

"I don't know if I could live with myself if you got hurt( forgive me, I know its cheesy)" said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto-kun"

Both blondes stared into each other's eyes as Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. Shocked, Ino eventually returned the kiss as they made out.

"Aha!, I knew it" shouted the bandit who removed his mask revealing no other than Shikamaru" Neji so owes me three million ryo

 **One month ago at the party**

 **Naruto POV**

" _So Naruto, you've been here, saved the village and arranged your hell of a home, do you think you're gonna settle down with someone" Kiba asked. At these words Hinata looked away from me_

" _Nah, I think I'll stay single for a while" I replied_

" _I respect Naruto's decision, girls are rather troublesome( what a drag, I need so sleep)"_

" _What did you say" asked Sakura with a vein bulging on her head_

" _Don't be like that Naruto-kun_ , _a lot of girls have been talking about you" said Tenten_

" _Yeah… but I think I need some time to chill but don't worry ladies dattebayo, Naruto will be available soon "_

 **After the party**

 **Normal POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wish to inform you all that I have discontinued this story and its up for adoption. I read your reviews, I consulted my friends and even I have to agree that this story is crap. I know one of you out there might have a better vision for this story so if you wanna take over just PM me.**


End file.
